The invention generally relates to sensing devices and applications.
The market of spy applications for mobile phones and computers is increasing and used mainly for parental supervision of their children's phone usages. Several logging applications exist in the market: Android Keylogger: http://www.android-keylogger.net/. Easy Logger: http://logger.mobi/. iKeyMonitor: http://ikeymonitor.com/. KidLogger: http://kidlogger.net/. However, these applications can collect data only from phones or only from computers but without any integration. Furthermore, they are not set for data analytics.
In academic research, data logging has also focused on specified platforms: Mohit Shah et al. extract sensor data only from external sensors for aggregation and analysis. Shah, Mohit, et al. “Lifelogging: Archival and retrieval of continuously recorded audio using wearable devices.” Emerging Signal Processing Applications (ESPA), 2012 IEEE International Conference on. IEEE, 2012.
MyLifeBits done by Gemmell et al. is a system for storing lifetime data on a database. It stores data from personal computers and photos taken by SenseCam, which is a mobile device that has a camera module, digital light sensor, temperature sensor, and passive infrared sensor. Gemmell J, Bell G, Lueder R: MyLifeBits: A Personal Database for Everything. Communications of the ACM 2006, 49:88-95.
Eagle et al. proposed a “reality mining” system that measured information access and used within different contexts, recognized social patterns in daily user activities, and inferred relationships. They used standard Bluetooth-enabled mobile phones Eagle N, Pentland A: Reality mining: sensing complex social systems. Personal and Ubiquitous Computing 2006, 10(4):255-268. These researchers focused on collecting data with special devices and thus limited their sensing system on contrary to our system where data collection is done through digital devices used daily by people such as phones, tablets, computers, as further described below.
PERSONE done by Kim et al. is a Web-based life log media browser in which videos and audio are gathered by a special gadget. It can be browsed with a conventional timeline view and a map view. Kim et al. “PERSONE:Personalized Experience Recoding and Searching On Networked Environment”. In Proceedings of the 3rd ACM Workshop on Continuous Archival and Retrieval of Personal Experiences: 27 Oct. 2006; Santa Barbara, USA. ACM; 2006:49-54.
Rawassizadeh, Reza, et al. designed Life-logs (personal e-memories) which are used to record users' daily life events and assist them in memory augmentation. Life-logs sense and store users' contextual information from their environment through sensors, which are core components of life-logs. Spatio-temporal aggregation of sensor information can be mapped to users' life events. UbiqLog, a lightweight and extendable life-log framework that uses mobile phone as a device for life logging. It is an application for mobile devices that collects personal information from the users and saves them in independent entities (every life action is saved in its own entity). Storage of the collected data was out of the research's scope. The research depended only on embedded sensors (no external sensors) and was limited to mobile devices. Rawassizadeh, Reza, et al. “UbiqLog: a generic mobile phone-based life-log framework.” Personal and ubiquitous computing 17.4 (2013): 621-637.
Life logging systems are quite widespread and receiving an increasing attention, however the prior art is focusing on specified domains and environments such as limitations to mobile phones or specific devices. The present invention attempts to solve these problems as well as others.